Konno Kayoko
|-|1= |-|2= Kayoko Konno (金野 かよこ) is a sexy type idol and a first-year student of Daybreak Academy. She uses the brand Illustrious Lumière. Bio Appearance Kayoko has short, golden blonde hair and pale red eyes. She currently stands at 4'8". Due to her hair size and her rough voice, depending on what coord she wears some might mistake her for a boy. Kayoko usually does not wear accessories, however, on stage her go-to accessory on stage is a small red and gold crown. Personality Kayoko is confident and rather self-centered when you first meet her. Desiring to stand out from her peers, she tries to achieve her goals by herself and dislikes the idea of helping others and forming teams. Due to her age and being a first-year, however, she comes off as more of a tsundere. Gaining her respect takes time and patience, as one would have to break through her bravado. Once respect is gained, she is a lot more relaxed and mature. Background Kayoko's family is mainly full of brand designers. She dislikes that they all chose the same career path, though shares a close bond with Chiaki Konno, her older sister and brand designer. Relationships |-|Classmates= *Matsubayashi Mai: Kayoko finds simply finds her annoying, though at the end of the day she just wants to be above her in rank. |-|Family= *Konno Chiaki: Older sister and the creator of Illustrious Lumière. While Chiaki has strived to be a brand designer ever since she was little, the two share similar confidence and bravado. Chiaki supports Kayoko in her idoling journey through her brand and making Kayoko her muse. *Konno Hiroaki: Kayoko's older brother. Due to Hiroaki's reclusive nature and heavy interest in the unknown, Kayoko finds him rather creepy. It seems Hiroaki cares about Kayoko though, as he shares his support via text messaging. *Other members of the Konno family: Other than following the same path, Kayoko does not have much of an opinion on them. They aren't in much contact, except from a few texts from Mom. Idol Activities Main Activities |-|Performances= *7: Girls be ambitious! Aura Kayoko is surrounded by red and gold rose petals, alongside small red crystal hearts. Gold sparkles rain from above her and dance around her feet. Skills |-|Singing and Dancing = Kayoko has practiced her singing and dancing before enrolling into the school, so they are above average for her grade level. Kayoko's voice is rather powerful but at the moment tends to be raspy. Her best moments are when she holds a note for a long time. |-|Instruments= Kayoko has taken piano lessons when she was younger. She can do most basic songs with ease. |-|Variety Skills= Chiaki reccomended the class to Kayoko. Kayoko's skills are a bit awkard in the class despite not wanting to admit it. Autograph Kayoko has her name written in a bold font, with a crown on top of the first k in her name. Diamonds are drawn near the name. Classes Aurora Singing Course 1 Flare Music Course 1 Daylight Variety Course 1 Coords |-|Normal= *Ruby Dawn Coord (School Coord) *Breezy Shuffle Coord |-|Rare = |-|Premium Rare= |-|Campaign Rare= Etymology Konno '''(金野) is split into two kanji, kin (金) meaning gold and no (野) meaning feild. '''Kayoko(かよこ) is written in hiragana, but it can mean song and child. Trivia * Favorite Food: ''' Steak * '''Favorite Colour: Red and gold. * Favorite Flower: '''Rose * '''Favorite Animal: Lion * '''Charm Point: '''Bravado Category:User:CocoAmako Category:Idols Category:Sexy Idols Category:Students Category:Konno Kayoko Category:Daybreak Academy Category:Illustrious Lumière